


Coding and Coffee

by thearrogantbookworm



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Lance and Pidge are the main coupling in this, M/M, just Allura and Pidge being a bunch of awkward dorks with a crush, the others are just mentioned:)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearrogantbookworm/pseuds/thearrogantbookworm
Summary: Lance is a new barista at Pidges' favourite coffeeshop. Pidge is sleep-deprived and crushing hard.





	Coding and Coffee

Screams of bloody murder. Sobbing. Frustrated curses.. The familiar sound of starting to write code for a website that she was supposed to present to her professor the next day.  
Pidges eyelid twitched and she glared at the laptop screen in front of her. She still only had half the code she needed to write done and it was already half two at night. Her class was at 12:30 the next (or technically the same?) day.  
She leaned back in her chair and let out a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes and rubbed them harshly, making a silent wish that when they opened, her line of code would magically be complete. She sluggishly opened them and stared despairingly at her screen. No such luck.  
Pidge threw her head and groaned before setting her laptop on the bed beside her and stretching. She was too exhausted to keep working on her code as she was. She needed far too many shots of espresso if she was gonna finish her assignment for class on time. Good thing she knew exactly where to go that would still be open at this time of night.

Pidge rolled off her bed and threw on her trainers and a hoodie before putting her phone in her jeans pocket and creeping out of her room and into the kitchen. She made sure to be completely silent as she crept past Hunk's room. She could hear him and Keith snoring from inside and found herself quite jealous of the couple and the clearly wonderful nights sleep they were having. She tread lightly to the kitchen table and snatched her keys to the apartment off of it. Then, Pidge opened the front door as stealthily as she possibly could, escaping into the lobby after closing the door gently behind her.  
...................  
A small smile slowly grew on Pidges face as she turned the street corner and the storefront of her favourite coffeeshop came into view. Altea was a small 24-hour café that pretty much every college student within a mile of it went to. It was owned by Allura Shirogane, and she ran it with her husband, Takashi, who everyone just called Shiro. Pidge hadn't really talked to them when she first started coming to the coffeeshop, she had just got her order and left with no chat. However, she began to come by more and more for their coffee during late-night study sessions and assignments, and built up a small friendship with them over time. Pidge was pretty sure she made up half of their earnings with how often she came by looking for rocket fuel to help her pull an all-nighter.  
She trudged inside, a small bell giving a light trill as the door opened and then shut behind her. She dug her money out of her sweatpants pocket, next to her phone, as she slowly padded to the counter. Pidge held the coins in her palm as she stepped into line behind an old lady. The old woman was proudly talking about her grandsons spelling bee competition to whoever was manning the counter today. Pidge was fortunate enough to not have to wait and listen for long, as the woman received her drink and ambled to a couch in the back of the cozy café.  
Pidge stepped up the counter (which was almost as tall as her irritatingly enough), and looked up, expecting to see either Allura or Shiro. Instead she was left speechless as she came face-to-face with possibly the most attractive man she had ever seen in her whole life. The first thing she noticed was that he was quite tall, the top of his head just shy of the dangling rustic lightbulbs, The warm light complimented his face, emphasising the dark hollows of his cheekbones, and casting shadows of his long lashes underneath his eyes.  
Pidge remembered to breathe just as she realised she had been staring for too long. She flushed as the barista cleared his throat, and poised over the register to take her order.  
"Hiya, what can I get you?" He asked, his eyes glinting as he gave her a polite smile.

"Uh just six shots of espresso please" Pidge replied, immensely relieved that she didn't stutter. 

The barista looked quite concerned as he entered her order into the register. She caught a glimpse of his name tag as he angled towards her while we was the coffee machines. 'Lance'. Unusual name, she though to herself, but now she couldn't imagine him with any other name.

"Sooo, kinda late huh? How come you're ordering practically rocket fuel at -" He squinted at the clock in the corner, "-three AM?"

Pidge fumbled nervously with the coins in her hands as she watched Lance make her order,

"I uh, have an assignment due in class tomorrow and I only started it at around half 11 and I still have of the code to write before I finish". Pidge chuckled and pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, "I'm really, really tired, and I need more coffee to stay awake so I can finish it"

Lance set the coffee in front of her and smirked.

"Yeah, yeah i know the struggle. I'm a law student, gift of the gab and all that, and I once wrote an entire defense for a mock trial during one night 'cause the trial was due the next day. I managed to stay awake by mixing four energy drinks and like, an entire can of instant coffee".

Pidge stared at Lance in awe as she took her coffee order off the counter. 

"Oh wow, I'm definitely gonna steal that idea and use it this semester" she grinned.

Lance laughed at that and Pidge almost died at the sound of it. He had a ridiculously nice laugh, warm and bright, and Pidges' stomach did olympic-level backflips.  
He smiled at her again, this one wide and showing off his unfairly straight teeth. At that point, Pidge wasn't sure whether she wanted to be with him, or just to be him. Probably both, she mused.

"I wouldn't recommend it, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack. That'll be $10.80 by the way"  
Pidge nodded and handed him the money for the espresso. She internally screamed as she blushed a bright red when she said goodbye and the barista replied with a cheery "Seeya later".  
Pidge walked home with a spring in her step and it wasn't all to do with the rocket fuel she drank on her way back to her and Hunk's apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, this is my first Voltron fanfic so I hope you like it and if you have constructive criticism feel free to give it to me!<3


End file.
